If Twilight had songs
by twilightluver216
Summary: This is just a little something that I came up with after reading Twilight: The musical by Junkyardspidermonkey. I highly suggest that you read it! So this is basicaly a few sentenses explaining the situation before someone burst into song! Enjoy!
1. Jessica's true feelings

Bella and Edward are sitting at the lunch table at school just chatting when Jessica all of a sudden comes over and bursts into song to explain her true feeling about Bella and Edward:

Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No, it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You re so fine I want you mine You re so delicious I think about ya all the time You re so addictive Don t you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don t pretend I think you know I m damn precious And Hell Yeah I m the motherfucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I m right

She s like so whatever And you could do so much better I think we should get together now And that s what everyone s talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don t want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)

She s like so whatever And you could do so much better I think we should get together now And that s what everyone s talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There s no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There s no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! you! I don't like your girlfriend (hey hey)  
No way! No way! I think you need a new one (no way)  
And no it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! 


	2. Jacob's true feelings

One day Bella is just walking around in Port Angeles when she realizes that Jacob has been following her. She turns around and gives him a questioning look. Jacob says "Bella, there is something that I need to tell you.":

Nickleback- Someone that your with

I reside in 209, you're in 208 You moved in last Friday night, and I just couldn't wait So I tried to call across the hall, to ask you out someday But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late

Well I'd rather start off slow This whole thing's like some sort of race Instead of winning what I want I'm sitting here in second place

Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else Oh god, I wanna be that someone that you're with I wanna be that someone that you're with And I can talk about it all day long 'til I run out of breath But I still wanna be that someone that you're with I've got to be that someone that you're with And I'm pacing by the phone 'Cause I hate to be alone And if you're out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss God I wanna be that someone that you're with

Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake Last night I heard your key, it hit your lock at 4 AM Instead of being out with me you must be out with them

Well I'd rather start off slow This whole thing's like some sort of race Instead of winning what I want I'm sitting here in second place

Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else Oh god, I wanna be that someone that you're with I wanna be that someone that you're with And I can talk about it all day long 'til I run out of breath But I still wanna be that someone that you're with I've got to be that someone that you're with And I'm pacing by the phone 'Cause I hate to be alone And if you're out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss God, I wanna be that someone that you're with

Well somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else Oh god, I wanna be that someone that you're with And I can talk about it all day long 'til I run out of breath But I still wanna be that someone that you're with I've got to be that someone that you're with And I'm pacing by the phone 'Cause I hate to be alone And if you're out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss God, I've got to be that someone that I wanna be that someone that I've got to be that someone that you're with 


	3. Edward and Bella's relationship

One day Bella was bored since she is a vampire and well there was nothing to do. She decided to go on youtube and listen to music. She accidentaly comes across a song that fits her and Edward's relationship so she calls him in to listen:

Electricity Eye to Eye Hey don't I know you I can't speak

Striped my senses On the spot I've never been defenseless I can't even make sense of this You speak and I don't hear a word

What would happen if we kissed Would your tongue slip past my lips Would you run away Would you stay Or would I melt into you Mouth to mouth Lust to lust Spontaneously combust

The room is spinning Out of control Act like you didn't notice Brushed my hand

Forbidden fruit Ring on my finger You're such a moral moral man Would you throw it away No question Will I pretend I'm innocent

What would happen if we kissed Would your tongue slip past my lips Would you run away Would you stay Or would I melt into you Mouth to mouth Lust to lust Spontaneously combust

What would happen if we kissed

I struggle with myself again Quickly the walls come crumbling Don't know if I can turn away

What would happen if we kissed Would your tongue slip past my lips Would you run away Would you stay Or would I melt into you Mouth to mouth

If we kissed Would your tongue slip past my lips Would you run away Would you stay Or would I melt into you Mouth to mouth If we kissed If we kissed 


	4. The reason Bella is clumsy

One day Bella is tripping and falling as always and Edward says "Hey Bella, just wondering, why are you so clumsy?"  
so Bella decides it's time that Edward knew the truth:

Fergie- Clumsy

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

First time That I saw your eyes Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm Played it cool But I knew you knew That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love So in love with you

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't breath When you touch my sleeve Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm Whoa now, think I'm going down Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love So in love with you

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me This love sick thing I like serious relationships and a A girl like me don't stay single for long Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up My world is crushed and I'm all alone The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

Can't help it The girl can't help it

You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love So in love with you

So in love with you So in love with you 


	5. The nurses' true feelings

Carlisle is at the hospital doing his normal rounds when he notices all the nurses have gone missing. He walks back to his office after he decides not to worry about it. He opens the door and notices all the nurses as they begin singing:

Robert Palmer- Bad case of loving you

Whooaaaaa The hot summer night fell like a net I've got to find my baby yet I need you to soothe my head Turn my blue heart to red

Doctor, doctor, give me the news I've got a bad case of lovin' you No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a bad case of lovin' you

A pretty face don't make no pretty heart I learned that, buddy, from the start You think I'm cute, a little bit shy Momma, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor, doctor, give me the news I got a bad case of lovin' you No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a bad case of lovin' you Whooaaa

I know you like it, you like it on top Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?

You had me down, 21 to zip Smile of Judas on your lip Shake my fist, knock on wood I've got it bad, and I've got it good

Doctor, doctor, gimme the news I got a bad case of lovin' you No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a bad case of lovin' you 


End file.
